pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Bulborb
Games *Pikmin:The After Years *Pikmin Continues *Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge *Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution *Pikmin: The First Colony *Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) *PikSpore *Pikmin:Redemption *Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator *Pikmin:Stranded Exploration *Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B *Pikmin: Before the Impact *Pikmin: The Huge Debt *Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed *Pikmin Z Locations *'Pikmin:The After Years' **Freaky Forest **Cave of Screams - Sublevel ? **Carnivorous Cave - Sublevel ? **Crawbster Cave - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin Continues' **Pleasant Plains *'Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge' **Pit of 100 trials - Sublevel 1,? *'Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution' **Tiny Cavern - Cave Boss **Humid Ditch - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin 3 (Flish addition)' **Ruined Caverns - Sublevel 5 *'PikSpore' **Altitude Springs - The Watering Hole and Dirt Pit Sections in Hard Mode **The Great Desert **Bulborb Den - Sublevel ? **Challenger's Cavern - Sublevel ? **Militant Frostway - Sublevel ? **Night Garden - Sublevel ? **Infantile Fortress - Sublevel ? **Inside The Cliff - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator' **Penumbra Plains **Predator’s Realm **Dark Forest Cave **Web of Terror **Behemoth's Lair - Sublevel 2,5 **Dark Desert Cave - Sublevel 1,4 *'Pikmin:Stranded Exploration' **Deceptive Meadow - only at night *'Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed **Reunion Forest **Bug Bungalow - Sublevels 3,6 *'Pikmin Z''' **Painted Pines **Luna Pool *Pikmin: Dimensional Breach **Twilit Wilds **Memory Lair - Sublevels 3-6 Appearance Most Games A two-legged, beetle-like creature with a black colored face, an orange back with black spots, stalks that hold up two yellow eyes, and a large mouth. File:Orange Bulborb.jpg|The Orange Bulborb as it appears in most games. Notes *'Peanut64's Taxonomy System:' Behavior Most Games This creature is usually sleeping. When Pikmin or their leaders get close enough, meaning not very close at all, it will wake up and try to bite the leaders and eat the Pikmin. If run away from, it will walk back to its original location and fall back asleep. Strategy to defeat Most Games Swarming will not work. In games with Purple Pikmin or other such powerful species, it should be snuck up on from behind and Pikmin should be thrown in rapid succession onto its back. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Orange Bulborbs make a reappearance in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. They can be found in both the Toxin Territory and Toxin Chamber, like Dwarf Orange Bulborbs can be found. A single Orange Bulborb is located in the Toxin Chamber, along with thirty Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. The Orange Bulborb in the Toxin Chamber drops the Toxin Legend Shard upon defeat. Orange Bulborbs may consume seven Pikmin at once, and they move slightly faster than a normal Bulborb. Because of their edgy nature, Orange Bulborbs will awaken and give chase even when Captain Olimar or his Pikmin are a fair distance away from them. Orange Bulborbs also have the ability to yelp when its eyes are attacked. This attack causes Pikmin to scatter and flee, posing more of a threat to the survival of them. Captain Olimar cannot assist in carrying the corpse of an Orange Bulborb due to its large size. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 10 - Bite *Lv. 12 - Dash *Lv. 15 - Slam *Lv. 20 - Crunch *Lv. 25 - Yawn *Lv. 25 - Nightmare *Lv. 27 - Flatter *Lv. 29 - Scary Face *Lv. 30 - Nasty Plot *Lv. 50 - Creep Out *HM01 - Strength Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions Bulborb Larva -> Deep Stone Pikmin the huge debt Olimar's notes This beast has large yellow eyes to see a great distance at night. But it also sleeps with its eyes cracked, almost like it knows that it can't be killed by pikmin if it cracks its eyes. Louie's notes For an unforgettable hot dog, grind the meat into rolls and boil. Then take a hot dog bun and slap it in there. Mustard and ketchup is optional. President's notes These beasts seem to leave their eyes cracked when sleeping, which makes them perfect for guarding against treasure thieves. Libra's notes This beasts skin is perfect for a polka-dotted hoodie. Or orange and black boots. Sagittarius's notes This beast has such cool colors. I would keep it as a pet any day! Violet's notes This creature snores very loudly, if only Louie could stop it from snoring so we could keep one. Pikmin 4 the world to free Tikes notes: According to Kolimar these guys have yellow eyes that help them see and sleep at the same time. It's odd but it's true. However, according to my speculations, they actually are born with a thing called the hitchhiker thumb granting them great movement. It located on back on its leg. In fact they can be great jumpers, but the legs aren't as strong like a ninja bulborb to endure the landing. Alices Notes: These guys eyes should be bloodshot for how long they go without sleeping. However, this makes them vicious hunters and if your a zoo keeper, keep this guy locked up good. They tend to be very protective of their young, as I notice the babies can simply cry for help, and they'll be on you like a hawk. Captain Pikmins Notes: Since the babies can cry to awake the mother, the dwarfs have adapted this technique, so be sure to kill them first. Also make sure to get your greens, since this is usually no easy fight. Pikmin: Theme Park Although these enemies are absent, their dwarph variants do appear. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach Charlie’s Notes A very excitable creature, this beast should ideally be tackled by attacking the eyes. The Purple Pikmin’s stun ability works wonders when facing these things. Derrick’s Notes Within the skull of the creature lie two special organs, similar to what we Koppaites would call eardrums. Scoop out one of them with a spoon and marinate it in the yolks of common Eggs. After a week of marinating, the marinated “eardrum” should be dried in the sun to bring out its sweetness, and then it may be roasted and eaten to enhance your own hearing. Category:Grub-dogs Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PikSpore Category:Pikmin:Sinister Incinerator Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin Z